muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Pigs in Space
Pigs in Space is one of the most popular sketches from The Muppet Show. It began in season 2. It featured Captain Link Hogthrob, First Mate Miss Piggy and Dr. Julius Strangepork, the crew of a spaceship called the Swinetrek. During the second season, each skit had a special opening, which was droped starting with the third season. Individual Sketches *'The Headlight of A Motorcycle' :The crew sees a white light heading straight at them. Link wants to know what it is. Miss Piggy thinks it looks like the headlights of a motorcycle (and is right). Seen in Episode 203: Milton Berle. *'The Mid-Course Correction' :Link tries to use Miss Piggy to press the button for the mid-course correction, but if she doesn't, he presses the button, which turns out to be a wrong one. Seen in Episode 205: Judy Collins. *'Miss Piggy's important job' :Link has an important job for Miss Piggy to do... the laundry. Seen in Episode 207: Edgar Bergen. *'The Captain's Controls' :The Swinetrek is stuck. The crew is trying to get it moving. Miss Piggy suggests that Link try a control that she didn't see him do. Link says that he did it, but Miss Piggy doesn't believe him. Seen in Episode 209: Madeline Kahn, and also featured in the Playhouse Video: Muppet Moments and illustrated in The Muppet Show Book. *'Boredom' :The crew is bored, but then the alarm goes off. The Swedish Chef chases a chicken. Seen in the Elton John episode. *'Inspection' :Since Fozzie's mother is in the audience, he wants to be in every sketch, and Fozzie Bear is even desperate enough to disguise himself as Miss Piggy for Pigs in Space. Link has an inspection for the crew, and tells Fozzie (thinking he is Piggy) to shave. Seen in the Cleo Lane episode, and was also included in the Playhouse Video: Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook. *'Jettison' :The Swinetrek is getting heavy and the crew needs to jettison something that has the weight of one pig. Seen in Episode 221: Jaye P. Morgan, and also included in the Playhouse Video: Muppet Treasures. *'Long John Silverstien' :The swinetrek get's terrorized by Long John Silverstien (played by John Cleese) and his nagging parrot. Seen in Episode 223: John Cleese. Note: The only Pigs in Space sketch that doesn't include Miss Piggy or Dr. Strangepork (outside of the sketches opening). *'Chopped-Liver Alien' :The swinetrek is terrorized by Chopped-Liver Alien. Seen in Episode 224: Cloris Leachman. *'Control panels fixed from Electric Toaster parts' :Dr. Strangepork fixes the controll panels by using some wires from the electric toaster. It causes everybody to instantly fall through where they are at. Seen in Episode 303: Roy Clark, and also featured in It's the Muppets: More Muppets, Please!. *'Snacka Waves' :The swintrek goes into the snacka waves, which turns everybodys heads into food. Seen in Episode 305: Pearl Bailey. *'Outlines' :Link is having a problem, so Dr. Strangepork and Miss Piggy turn on something that turns him into an outline of himself. Unfortunately, they can't bring him back to normal, and everybody (and thing) inside the ship turns into outlines as well. Seen in Episode 307: Alice Cooper. *'Dissolvatron' :Dr. Strangepork has invented the dissolvatron, a gun that can move things from one place to another. He tries it on Miss Piggy and Link Hogthrob, but they end up trading bodies and voices, and then, all of a sudden, Dr. Strangepork switches bodies and voices with Janice, and Kermit the Frog swithces bodies with The Swedish Chef. Seen in Episode 314: Harry Belafonte. *'First Pigs on Koozebane' part 1 :The swintrek takes them to the Planet Koozebane. Seen in Episode 319: Elke Sommers. *'First Pigs on Koozebane' part 2 :Link and Piggy can't agree on which of them should be the first pig to step foot on Koozebane. Seen in Episode 319: Elke Sommers. *'Dirth Nader' :The evil Dirth Nader (a parody of the Star Wars villain Darth Vader, played here by The Great Gonzo) attacks the Swinetrek. Seen in Episode 402: Crystal Gayle. *'Mamma' :The Mamma robot appears and makes music for the set. It plays dumb music whenever Link talks, and plays stripper music whenever Miss Piggy walks. Seen in Episode 408: Dudley Moore. *'The Star Wars cast in The Swinetrek' part 1 :Luke Skywalker, C3PO and R2D2 borrow the space ship so that they can rescue Chewbacca the Wookie. Link asks Luke who his tailor is because he loves Lukes outfit, while Miss Piggy dresses up as the princess and threatens them to play along. Seen in Episode 417: Star Wars. *'The Star Wars cast in The Swinetrek' part 2 :The swinetrek lands on the Planet Koozebane, where they encounter Dirth Nader, who has the technology to defeat them, but they have one thing that can stop Nader's plans, Chewbacca the Wookie (who somehow is freed), but Dirth Nader has something that can stop him: Angus McGonagle, the Argyle Gargoyle. Kermit says that the only thing that can stop him is a song and dance number. They start by singing "You Are My Lucky Star", then C3PO, R2D2, and Chewbacca do a dance routine. When it's Luke's turn, he brings out his identical cousin, Mark Hamill, who sings "When You Wish Upon a Star". Seen in Episode 417: Star Wars. *'Force Field' :There is an invisible force field in the doors, preventing people from leaving. Miss Piggy is late for the sketch, and Dr. Bob and Nurse Janice show up to try to figure out why nobody can get out. Miss Piggy is the only one who can leave. Seen in the Episode 420: Carol Channing. *'Weight Problems' :The spaceship is tipped to the side. Every time Miss Piggy moves the ship changes balance. Seen in the Alan Arkin episode. Also included in the Playhouse Video: The Muppet Revue and It's the Muppets: Meet the Muppets. *'The End of The Universe' (part 1) :The swinetrek is near the en dof the universe. Once they get there, they will be given the meaning and purpose of life, but the dinner bell rings right before they can learn the meaning of life. Miss Piggy tells the viewer to stay for the meaning and purpose of life, but the sketch get's interrupted with a Muppet News Flash. Seen in Episode 501: Gene Kelly. *'The End of The Universe' (part 2) :The crew is sad because they missed the meaning and purpose of life, but the announcer didn't. He knows something they don't know, but Miss Piggy knows something that the announcer doesn't know. Seen in Episode 501: Gene Kelly. *'First Mate Loretta' :Lorretta Switt has replaced Miss Piggy, and she enters wearing a fake pig nose, which Link asks her to remove. Miss Piggy comes back. Lorretta thinks that Kermit chose not to fire her, butr an angry Kermit informs them that Miss Piggy is still fired. Lorretta get's them to sing a nice, quiet togetehr song, Side By Side, and Kermit chooses not to fire Miss Piggy. The cast comes on-stage and they all sing What Would We Do Without You? Seen in Episode 502: Loretta Switt. *'The Creature from Crab Nebula' :Chopped-Liver Alien is back in the swinetrek, this time speaking a language that nobody can understand. Dr. Strangepork turns on a translator, and it is revealed that he from the crab nebula and is a spokesman for a company called Spumco, trying to sell them something. The phone rings before the Announcer can finish signing off. Seen in Episode 512: Melissa Manchester. *'Quiet day' :Since Miss Piggy is turned into a stone statue, the crew enjoys an evening of peace and quiet. After Link pulls down a lever, Miss Piggy is back to normal, but when she tries to karate chop them, Link pulls the lever back up, and she is a stone statue again. Seen in Episode 513: Tony Randall. *'Battle Robot Monster' :Miss Piggy locked Kermit in a trunk so that he can't meet Linda Ronstadt. When Linda finds out what has happened, Miss Piggy takes the trunk on-stage and tells Link Hogthrob and Dr. Strangepork that there is a battle robot monster in there. Dr. Strangepork asks if he should zap it, but Miss Piggy has him wait untill she get's an answer to whetehr Kermit will promise not to talk to Linda. Kermit says that Piggy is being unfair, so she tells them to zap him. Linda pulls the trunk backstage. Seen in Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt. Category:Muppet Show Sketches